llegaste a mi
by Lantano
Summary: Las cosas no estaban de el todo bien en la vida "perfecta" de Hermione, pero no contaba con que cierto profesor le curara todas las heridas de su corazon  pesimo summary ...entren pasen a leer, esta es tercera llamada, tercera llamada, comenzamos!
1. Chapter 1

**Capitulo I**

**Llegaste a mi**

**Okis! les traigo un nuevo fic, se me ha ocurrido el dia de ayer y no he parado de escribir. Los capitulos no son muy largos pero no desesperen ya llevo 14 capitulos y si puedo los subo todos hoy en la noche o uno por dia, los que lean hoy deciden vale?**

**Sin mas les dejo leer y ojala sea de su agrado**

Hermione Granger tenía 25 años, su vida no iba nada mal. Tenía un trabajo decente en el ministerio, no era el trabajo de sus sueños pero trabajo al fin y al cabo.

Su casa era pequeña pero linda, nada fuera de lo normal, matrimonio no había, Ron se dio cuenta tras varios años de relación, que la castaña no era la mujer con la que deseaba pasar sus días. Un día simplemente todo entre ellos dos acabo.

Para Harry las cosas pintaba de maravilla, amaba su trabajo de auror y su esposa Ginny ya estaba con su segundo Potter en camino.

Un buen día que ella llegaba a su oficina, se encontró con Harry

-A ti te estaba buscando!- le dijo el ojiverde - vamos a ir Ginny y yo a visitar Hogwarts, hay maestros que Han preguntado por nosotros y pensamos en ir, Ginny y Minerva han insistido en que vayas, por eso me tienes aquí haciendo guardia-

La castaña sonrió y ambos pasaron a su despacho

-pues no me parece mala idea, desde que terminamos la escuela no volví y después de lo que paso con Ron, no era el momento, pero creo que ahora lo es- aclaro la castaña

- bueno pues, entonces nos vemos en Hogsmade mañana a las cinco de la tarde, te parece?-

- claro que si tonto, ni que vida fuese tan ocupada- después de des pedirse Harry salió de allí

" demonios! Tantos años de no estar allí, como se verán los profesores ahora" pensó y continuo trabajando

**Los caps no son muy largos...**


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo II

No estaba muerto, andaba de parranda

**Que ondita gente! pues ya tienen aqui nuevo capitulo, y espero que el titulo les de una pistilla jojojojojo, sin mas les dejo y a leer wiiiiiii! **

Al día siguiente Hermione llegaba a las 5 de la tarde a Hogsmade y saludaba a una cansada y embarazada Ginny, quien tomaba de la mano a un pequeño niño y a un sonriente Harry Potter

La castaña se agacho y saludo con un beso en la frente a su ahijado - hola James, dime te tratan bien tus padres?- pregunto y el pequeño asintió y alzo sus brazos para que su madrina lo cargara, eso hizo

Caminaron tranquilamente hasta llegar a los carruajes y allí hablaron un poco

- vaya! Hermione, me parece que tienes un pequeño admirador- dijo Ginny al ver a su hijo fascinado con la castaña

- si, no te vendría mal ser madre un día de estos, se ve que tienes madera- hablo Potter

Al ver la mirada de dolor que le dio la castaña, se dio un golpe mental en la cabezota -yo...yo lo siento Herm, lo olvide y, rayos! Perdoname-

- no te preocupes Harry, tu no tienes la culpa, si acaso la responsable de ello solo soy yo- le respondió la castaña con un dejo de tristeza en su voz

Ginny interrumpió las disculpas de su marido -llegamos-

Los tres bajaron y caminaron hacia la puerta principal, ya allí los esperaba la directora Minerva Mcgonagall

-muchachos! Que bien que pudieron venir, hace tanto que no los veía- les hablo la mujer con mucho cariño y les abrazo a la pareja

En cuanto vio a Hermione su rostro se ilumino aun mas

-Hermione! Querida! Que honor tenerte de vuelta aquí- abrazo con fuerza a la joven y así entraron al castillo

No era temporada de clases así que minerva les invito a su ahora oficina

- esto me trae tantos recuerdos de Dumbledore, pase mucho tiempo aquí- pronuncio con algo de nostalgia el niño que vivió

- vamos no se pongan tristes, las cosas pasan por algo- hablo la directora, que ahora poseía muchos modos de su gran amigo

- Querida Hermione, no sabia que tenias un pequeño hijo- se refería a James que estaba dormido en sus brazos - aunque se parece mucho a Potter- a ambos los miro inquisitivamente

- no piense mal profesora, el pequeño James es hijo de Harry y Ginny, yo solo soy su madrina...además yo, no puedo tener familia- concluyo la castaña algo seria

- lamento escuchar eso Hermione,Ya tendremos tiempo de conversar al respecto, bueno les parece que vayamos a el gran comedor-

- si!- dijeron los tres a coro, aun eran muy jóvenes

Cuando entraron, casi todos los profesores les abrazaban y les saludaban con un tremendo gusto. Menos uno, nada mas y nada menos que Severus Snape

**Reviews:**

**Diosa Luna: pss este fic si lo actualizare diario o cada dos dias, lo prometo,ya tengo bastantes capis entonces vamos bien.**

**Qaroinlove: seee ya tenemos a una Hermione hecha toda una mujer jajaja y pos me aventare seguido los capis, porque de los otros fics me los hecho sobre la marcha, de este adelante un buen con eso de mi insomnio y tiempo libre de las madrugadas XD. **

**De el unico programa de televisa que a mi me vino a la mente fue la cosa esa de bailando por un hueso...perdon un sueño jojojojo.**

**Me ha dado un ataque de risa en la mañana con eso de la ola y los gritos jajajajaja**

**Hay si gustas luego nos pasamos nuestros mails pa platicar por messenger, bueno si quieres. Vayas a creer que soy un gordo que vive con su madre y hace fics (has de cuenta como el que vende comics en los simpsons XP) porque me has caido de maravilla. Ya si me dices que si pss te lo mando en un MP.**

**TequilaNervous: Si, Herms no esta con Ron y ya veras porque, solo te adelanto que es un bastardo, pero Sev lo pondra en su lugar woooo. **

**Evangeline Snape: Pues aqui tienes nuevo cap, espero te guste.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo III**

**No estaba muerto, andaba de parranda II**

**Bueno, señoras y señores aquí les dejo el tercer capitulo, día con día estaré actualizando, así que diario tendrán alerta. Un saludo y muchas gracias por leer, no creí que gustara tanto este fic, ya veo que me equivoque XD jajaja. Les dejo leer y disfruten**

Cuando los maestros empezaron a tomar sus lugares, los tres notaron a aquel hombre que les salvo el pellejo tantas veces, aquel que creían muerto

Harry se sorprendió, pero sabia de antemano que un paso en falso y este le insultaría

- pro¿fesor? ¿no estaba? Ummm, ahhh que bien se ve...vivo- (N/A: me he fusilado el dialogo de Diosa Luna, espero no te moleste)

- parece que has formado rápidamente una familia Potter, bien por ti- sus palabras tenían un dejo de sarcasmo

Sus ojos viajaron de Potter a Ginny y se detuvieron el Hermione, la chica si que había cambiado

- Vaya! Vaya! Vaya! Pero a quien tenemos aquí, a la sabelotodo Hermione Granger, que tal su matrimonio con Weasley? Ustedes también han ampliado el clan?-

La castaña le miro con algo de rabia, pero el no sabia nada

-no estoy casada con Ronald y tampoco aspiro a poblar mas el clan Weasley- respondió con furia

- y que quiere decir ese niño en sus brazos, acaso Potter tuvo un hijo con usted y luego la dejo por su amiga-

Los maestros estaban en silencio absoluto, ni siquiera minerva se atrevió a hablar

En cambio la castaña ahora si tenía que hablar

- James no es hijo mío, es de ellos dos- señalo a sus amigos -soy su madrina y no tengo hijos porque simplemente no puedo- esto ultimo lo grito

Dejo a su sobrino en brazos de su padre y salió corriendo de aquel lugar

Por insólito que pareciera Snape salió de tras de ella

**Reviews:**

**TequilaNervous: jajajaja, seeee Ron es un grandisimo bruto, nunca me gusto el personaje, además como es posible que la mujer mas brillante de Hogwarts se quede con el hombre mas estúpido sobre la faz de la tierra...haaa odio lo que hizo con ellos dos J.K, ya de jodido la hubiera dejado con Harry o no se Krumm, Snape, que se yo, todos menos el zanahorio...por eso aquí recibirá su merecido woooo.**

**Diosa Luna: me gusto mucho el dialogo que pusiste y lo puse, espero no te moleste el plagio.**

**Jajaja, see que también le peguen a Harry! no pobrecito, pero sino cuida a su hijo Hems si se las hará pagar caro jojojojojo.**

**Gracias por avisarme de ese detalle, no lo sabia, seria bueno poner esa funcion, revisare jejejeje. Gracias por el tip.**

**Qaroinlove:**

**Gracias por mandarme tu mail, jejeje, hay me avisas como a que hora te encuentro conectada en messenger y asi echarnos una platicada XD.**

**Y no maaa, parece que lees mi mente, changoos XP**

**Jajaja, cuando entre a la prepa me regalaron una pulsera que dice "MAY THE FORCE BE WITH YOU" oseaseleseme "que la fuerza te acompañe" ja me acorde por eso que pusiste de que tu lado slytherin este contigo jjajajajaa.**

**Hay cuidese mucho, y pasa el dia chidiiiin.**

**Marishka Lovercraft: Un honor que te este gustando mi fic, ojala te agrade este cap.**

**Eydren Snape: No te preocupes, todos tenemos cosas que hacer en el mundo real, no importa que no leas inmediatamente las actualizaciones, sino que tu vida este en orden vale! Échele ganas XD**

**Haaa! Si, ese Severus es todo un príncipe, mi helado favorito es Choco-menta, de hecho pensé que Snape tomaría algo así con vainilla con caramelo jejeje.**

**Ya te mande en un MP mi correo.**

**Ya veras que con Snape vasta y sobra jajaja.**

**Susumiya08: Pues ojala te siga gustando capitulo a capitulo y no dejes de leer.**

**Ya se me ocurrira un buen enfrentamiento entre Ron y Severus, obviamente sabemos quien ganara jojojojo.**

**Diable Dreams: jajajaja creo que soy esa mente...pensante y manipuladora jojojojojo, pero te queria aclarar, hasta la fecha llevo 14 capis y la historia no ha terminado, los publico por dia, puesto que los tengo ya escritos, y ademas tengo otros dos fics que actualizar, vale!**

**Yo tambien me envicie por Snape, y me han dado unos corajes con algunos fics, que te entiendo. **

**Gracias por leer y espero me sigas.**

**Evangeline Snape: Calma, calma, la paciencia es una virtud! Ya en un futuro sabras que onda. Espero te guste este cap.**

**Les dejo y hasta mañana!**


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo IV

Malos recuerdos.

**Bueno, como les había dicho, capitulo por día y así vamos. No tengo nada que comenta, solo MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER! No estamos viendo por aquí...a leer.**

Mcgonagall les hizo señal de que no los siguieran.

- Severus acaba de regresar con nosotros y aun así sigue comportándose como un niño-

- No debió de hacer enfadar tanto a Hermione, además toco un punto muy débil de ella- hablo Ginny.

- si amor, pero el que iba a saber, además siempre le gusto torturarla mas que a los demás y hoy no seria la excepción-

- espero esto no afecte su decisión en la propuesta que le tengo-

A orillas de el lago Hermione lloraba amargamente.

Era tan mediocre, tan poca cosa, solo por no poder tener hijos. Hasta Snape se había burlado de ella.

" pero el no lo sabia, simplemente fue uno de sus típicos comentarios, no se ni porque me ofendo" penso

Flashback

- estas seca Hermione, no puedes tener hijos, y yo quiero niños. Muchachos fuertes como yo! Que corran griten y hagan travesuras-

La chicha lloraba amargamente- Ron yo lo siento, no lo sabia, créeme, si pudiera hacer algo para darte hijos lo haría, aunque fuera en contra de mis sueños-

- pero no se puede hacer nada, no puedes tener familia y si no puedes es mejor dejar las cosas así, al final de cuentas ni siquiera nos hemos casado. Ni tu te atas ni yo tampoco, ¡estas seca!- eso fue lo ultimo que escucho de Ron, antes de el portazo, que marco el fin de su relación.

End of Flashback

Lloro aun mas al recordar todo aquello.

Snape la encontró, así, llorando, en años nunca se había sentido tan miserable al hacer llorar a alguien, pero hace mucho no veía lágrimas de una mujer. Eso le paralizo el corazón.

- Señorita Granger, yo no sabia su situación, no quise... Bueno si quise ofenderle, pero no de esta manera, le juro que no tenía ni idea- escucho el discurso de el hombre que estaba a sus espaldas

Se levanto de el suelo, le propino una tremenda bofetada y sin decirle ni una palabra, emprendió la marcha hacia el castillo, desde la puerta de este Minerva les observaba.

El simplemente se quedo allí parado, en su vida, ninguna mujer le había puesto una mano encima, hasta ese día.

"vaya!" pensó, mientras se frotaba la mejilla.

Al llegar enfrente de su ex profesora le dedico una mueca parecida a una sonrisa .

-Hermione, quiero hablar contigo de algo que te puede ser importante-

**Reviews:**

**Diosa Luna: bueno, esta vez ya le puse sus puntos jajajaja, lo que pasa es que este fic lo escribo en el block de notas de mi ipod y siempre se me olvidan los puntos, entonces cuando lo paso a office se me olvida revisar, ahora lo haré jajaja.**

**Raruto es muuuuy bueno, me gusta mucho.**

**Sep, Ron me caia bien hasta que se quedo con Hermione, osea un tipejo de su clase y todavía la desprecia y le hace cada cosa que, bueno, en este fic prometo...NO, JURO SOLEMNEMENTE QUE A RON LE PATEARAN EL TRASEROOOOO, LE METERAN UNA VARA POR EL A...NO verdad, yo también debo de dejar de ver vete a la versh.**

**Evangeline Snape: Huy! Necesitaras un poquito mas de paciencia, para que venga lo mero bueno jajajaja. Espero no me golpees.**

**Tequila Nervous: Pues, todavía le falta un poquitin para arreglar el, acertado comentario! Pero ya veremos que lo soluciona de buen modo jejejeje.**

**Pues como le decía a Diosa Luna, es una PROMESA, en este fic correrá sangre de Ronald Weasley jojojoojojo.**

**Cullen-21-gladys: Jajaja, si se guardara sus comentarios, como dice Tequila, no seria Snape, pero ya veras que los soluciona de lo lindo XD.**

**Que bueno que te esta gustando, un saludo.**

**Qaroinlove: Paciencia, paciencia, la comadreja recibirá su merecido. **

**Meterla de monja, jajajajajajajaja, la neta si, todos menos el retardado mental de Ron, se que muchos aman a esa pareja, pero siendo honestos, fue una ma-ma-da de J.K dejar a la mujer mas brillante con el orangután pelirrojo retrasado mental de Weasley.**

**Es como le decía a mi madre "HERMIONE DEMOSTRO SU LADO MUGGLE AL CASARSE CON EL ESTUPIDO DE RON" a weboooo!**

**Jajajaja, eso de que te hagan juegos de palabras es re mal plan, yo siempre se las aplico a mis amigos.**

**Sip, eso de MP a mi tambien me suena a ministerio publico jajajaja, pss yo me conecto diario en la nochecita, como a las 8 o 9, eso si mi madre no brinca encima de mi y me quita mi lap jajaja.**

**Luty Malfoy: Tomare en cuenta tu comentario, y tratare de ampliar un poco mas los capítulos, siento que hayan salido tan cortos, pero fue un momento de inspiración instantánea. No te prometo nada, pero lo intentare.**

**No me molestan las sugerencias, al contrario, lo aprecio mucho y trato de tomarlas en cuenta. Gracias por leer.**

**Diable Dreams: Seeeee, Snape creo que siempre mete las patas, hasta el mero fondo, ya dentro de poco veras como se las arregla. No es nada tonto.**

**Pues que bien que estés de acuerdo con la administración de los capítulos, el comentario de Luty Malfoy, lo tomare en cuenta y tratare de estirar los textos. A diferencia de mis otros fics que son muy descriptivos y llenos de paja literaria, este trate de hacerlo mas especifico, pero pues se hace lo que se puede y procurare alargarle mas. Repito no prometo nada, de cualquier modo, !gracias por tu apoyo¡**

**Minerva09: Ten paciencia, ya veras porque ella tiene ese "problemita"... La bofetada de este capitulo es en tu honor, no la iba a poner, pero leí tu review, pues que le pegamos a Snape. Pobrecito. Un saludo, grax por leer.**

**Dulceysnape: jejeje son cortitos, pero ya veras que toda esta espera pronto compensara.**

**Susumiya08: metió las cuatro patas y todo lo demas, tarado!**

**Pero pss la siguio, trato y lo golpearon. Jajajajajaja**


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo V**

**Toma de decisiones**

**Pues antes que nada una enorme disculpa porque el día domingo no subí capitulo. Me han ofrecido montar cinco obras de teatro y no pude rechazar la oferta, esto fue el viernes y el domingo me fui a una incursión a las librerías a buscar teatro para jóvenes (todo un reto) . Mi jornada ese día termino a las 2am y como que esas ya no son horas. Por lo mismo hoy subiré dos capítulos, ademas de que se los debo, es porque estoy muy contenta, hoy di clase a tres grupos, pueden creerlo? Mi ex profesora me dejo a sus tres grupos y eso me tiene feliz jajajajaja, bueno que no me drogo.**

**Sin mas les dejo leer que este es el mas cortito, en el siguiente respuesta a reviews **

Ambas caminaban por los pasillos de la escuela.

- que es eso que tanto puede interesarme, profesora- dijo la castaña.

-llamame Minerva, tu también eres mi igual- la chica solo asintió - te lo diré sin rodeos, tengo un puesto vacante en la escuela, es la clase de transformaciones y al ser tu una persona tan capacitada para ello y también para liderear una casa, pensé automáticamente en ti para el puesto. Que dices?-

Hermione no podía creerlo, su mas grande aspiración se volvía una realidad "ahora es cuando Herm, el mundo es solo tuyo".

- claro pro...Minerva, acepto el puesto!-

- bueno, ya que no lo meditaste ni un segundo- dijo con una sonrisa - hoy mismo puedes traer tus cosas a las habitaciones designada para el profesor que imparta la asignatura, que en este caso a partir de ahora serás tu-

Ambas caminaron de regreso al comedor y Hermione les dio la sorpresa a sus amigos, Quienes se alegraron profundamente de su nuevo empleo.


	6. Chapter 6

**Capitulo VI**

**Puedes correr pero no esconderte**

**Tuve la tentación de subir otro capi mas el día de hoy, peeero, no, quiero seguir torturando sus frágiles mentes jojojojojojo...ntc! pss gente bonita aquí les traigo un capitulo mas. Espero que les guste tanto como a mi me gusto, vale ya! Les dejo y a leer.**

Ese misma tarde la chica movió todo y a las dos de la madrugada, estaba instalada en Hogwarts. Durmió como un tronco .

En la mañana recibió una misiva para la junta de profesores, era a las 12 de la mañana.

Con calma se levanto y comenzó la rutina de siempre. Se puso si ropa deportiva y salió a correr al campo.

Al cabo de una hora volvió para ducharse y tras meditar unos segundos desayuno en sus habitaciones.

A las doce de el día bajo a la junta.

- como sabrán empieza un nuevo ciclo escolar, y después de un largo tiempo, ahora las cosas están completamente normales. He de informarles dos asuntos muy importantes- hizo una pausa dramática y continuo

- En nuestras filas volvemos a tener a el profesor Severus Snape, quien impartirá la asignatura de siempre. También la señorita Hermione vuelve a la escuela como profesora de transformaciones y jefa de la casa de Gryffindor-

La mayoría de sus ex profesores y ahora colegas la felicitaba, ella solo recibía con una sonrisa escueta las zalamerías, las cuales cesaron gracias a la directora.

- Todos tiene que entregar en dos semanas su plan de estudios para el año escolar, sin excusas, entendido- todos asintieron levemente.

- ah y una cosa mas, cualquiera que se pase de listo con sus otros compañeros lo va a pagar caro- miro de reojo a Snape

Poco a poco fueron saliendo los maestros, Hermione salió un poco después de que Snape se había retirado

" diablos! Eso de esconderse es difícil" pero ella olvido un detalle un doble agente nunca pierde el toque

Cuando salió y dio la vuelta en el pasillo el hombre la sujeto por los brazos y le hablo

- ya se que no quiere escucharme, pero ahora lo va a hacer, entendió?- la chica asintió y guardo silencio.

**Reviews:**

**Qaroinlove: jajajaja, se merecia una graaan, una enorme bofetada. Pero no fue su intención, quien si va a pagar caro es Ron jojojjojojo. Madame zazu, no jodas jejejejeje "uste trabaja en una oficina de contabilidad..." nunca olvidare el anuncio, haaa por cierto ve el vídeo de werevertumorro de horóscopos jajajaja, sacan algo de ese anuncio bien chidoo.**

**Diosa Luna: Seeee, vete a la versh es la neta de la vida, amo la leyenda de melda y el ukulele del tiempo XD. No maaa dr Goku esta bien chin...**

**Si, a mi ese dialogo me gusto muchísimo, y pues de el rogar no se hizo, lo interesante es lo que viene después de este capitulo... **

**Cuando leí eso de lunatico y canuto (sobre todo lo de el ipod, mori de risa XP) Pero no me ofendería si vinieran a mi casa en sus formas normales jojoojojojo, nunca despreciaría tener a Lupin y a Black en mi casa, en mi cuarto, en mi cama...ok ya! Mis chaquetas mentales.**

**Perdón por no subir capitulo el domingo, neta lo siento.**

**Minerva91: A Ron le espera una bastaaante grava, Snape no amenaza, cumple jojojojojojo.**

**Evangeline Snape: Jajajajaja, ya recibirá una buena... mientras tanto hay que ver que pasa con Sev y Herm**

**Diable Dreams: Que bueno que te gustan los textos así, yo tiendo mucho a ser en exceso descriptiva, este fic para mi era un experimento de redacción, que por lo visto va excelente. Gracias por leer.**

**MUERTE A RONALD WEASLEY! ( este mensaje subliminal es patrocinado por colchones San Andrés, donde se duermen dos y amanecen tres !)**

**Vampylolita: Es un honor que te guste mi fic, lamento no poder subir dos por día, sino no me rinden los capítulos que tengo y si se me va la inspiración voy a tardar en actualizar y eso nadie lo quiere. Por hoy tu petición es cumplida son 2 capis, porque el de el día domingo se los debo.**

**TequilaNervous: Obvio Hermione acepto, y pues a ver que le dice Sev para que lo perdonen.**

**Jajajajajaja no maaaa, buenisimo eso al estilo simpsons XP**

**Cullen-21-gladys: Hola, pues si, pero siendo honesta, en la vida real muchísimos piensan y actúan de ese modo...buen a esos ni siquiera se les debería llamar hombre, no?**

**Eydren Snape: wow! ese dialogo de Ron cuando le dijo a Hermione seca, ha sacado chispas jajajaa. Pero siiii! Que lo linchen.**

**Esa tortura esta muy ingeniosa, que digo ingeniosa, es una obra de arte XD, si tienen mas, avísenme y haremos una votación y esa quedara como el castigo de Ron en el fic.**

**Hemm no me han llegado los fanart, te vuelvo a mandar mi correo, vale! **

**Y con tu posdata...tranquila, no hagas deducciones apresuradas.**

**Susumiya08: Ah! Lo mejor de la vida son las recompenzas...ya veras que su recompensa va a ser muuuuy muuuuy buena.**

**Hasta aqui les dejo...mañana tienen nuevo capitulo, y una vez mas, lamento mucho lo de el domingo.**

**ESTOY FELIIIIIIIIIIZ! Y TOMO UN ENORME VASO DE COCA-COLA CON HIELO Y UNAS PALOMITAS JAJAJAJA**


	7. Chapter 7

**Capitulo VII**

**La primera mirada**

**Pues aquí les dejo un capitulo mas, lo subí tarde, lo se! Pero ya ni modo, los tiempos por poco y no me alcanzan. No quitare el dedo de el renglón, un capitulo por día.**

**Ahora a leer!**

Aun la tenía sujeta por los brazos, para que no se librara de su presencia

- mire, a veces es difícil dejar de ser el mismo desgraciado de toda la vida y no niego que deseaba con todas las ganas humillarla, pero si hay algo con lo que nunca he jugado es con ese asunto de la maternidad, es algo maravilloso y yo no debí insultarla de esa manera- ya estaba hecho lo había dicho

-profesor, usted no tiene la culpa, es mas usted no sabia nada. Yo no puedo tener hijos y no es el primero que me hiere con ese tema. Ronald también lo hizo, y precisamente como usted dice un miembro mas al clan, yo no se lo- comenzó a llorar- yo no se lo pude...dar y el...el me dejo, me dijo seca- la chica hipaba de el llanto

Snape era todo, menos un patán como para decirle a una mujer, seca, eso era mas allá de lo que podía permitir.

"ya arreglare cuentas con Weasley" pensó

Sin ser consiente la aprisiono en un fuerte abrazo, ella se acurruco en su pecho y lloraba con muchísima tristeza.

- sabe, el no valía la pena, usted siempre fue mas que ese imbécil zanahorio, hubiese preferido verla con san Potter antes que con esa hortaliza parlante- le hablo quedo al oído a Hermione.

La castaña entre lágrimas y risas a duras penas hablaba.

-el nunca me quiso, el quería a alguien como su madre y yo no soy así, no puedo, quizá soy un fracaso y poca cosa, pero yo no puedo ser como Ginny o Molly-

El le alzo el rostro – mírame!- ella le evitaba la mirada - le restare puntos a su casa si no me mira- ella sonrío y entonces ambos se encontraron con sus respectivas miradas.

**Reviews:**

**Perdon! es que salieron muy chiquitos.**

**Animese! Es una excelente experiencia**

**Diosa Luna: Ya pronto el le dirá porque sigue vivito. **

**Ya falta poquito, ya falta poquito**

**jajajaja si ese capi de vete a la versh esta bien chingooon jajajajajaja.**

**GOLPIZA A RONALD WEASLEY! ( este mensaje subliminal es patrocinado por Cortinas y Telas...PONCHO, que nos ofrecen la mayor gama de telas, telas...aguado, telas...empino, telas...al largo y ancho deseado. Porque comprarlas en cualquier otro lugar seria un albur)**

**Qaroinlove: Si, si muere en quien desquitaríamos nuestro estrés . Ese anuncio de los colchones es un dialogo de una obra de teatro que estoy adaptando y me dio tanta risa que lo incluí jajaja.**

**Si! quiero a un Snape en mis sueños, jajajajaja oiesamamada.**

**Evangeline Snape: seeeee, recibira lo que merece, woooo! **

**Si ya falta poco para lo que esperan jojoojojojo.**

**TequilaNervous: jajajaja, aca en México volvio el calor buaaaaaa. Pero ni modo.**

**Si el ego de el hombre fuera directamente proporcional al tamaño de su miembro, la mayoría de los sujetos machistas, feos y engreídos serian un burro jajajaja. Creo yo, mas bien, que mientras mas ego son, menos allá abajo poseen. Con algo debían superar sus complejitos.**

**Pues por aca, el lema de dichos colchones se toma de las dos maneras jajaja. Me gusta mas eso de el novio jejejeje. Así estaría mas animado todo!**

**Mejor Cerveza y novio jajajaja.**

**Susumiya08: Oh! Tu tranquila.**

**Jejeje, te diria que me golpearas pero sonaría muy masoquista jaja. Aqui viene lo bueno jovenes!**

**Todo a su debido tiempo. XP**

**Diable Dreams: XP**

**Marishka Lovercraft: un gusto que te guste!**

**Les dejo y mañana subo el capi como a las 6 pm, tiempo de México.**

**Mi madre me mira feo porque le quite la lap, ya me voy antes de que me golpee.**

**Hoy entre a la librería mas hermosa que he visto, era como si entraras a otra época, pisos de madera, muebles de cedro, lamparas a media luz y lo mejor de todo muchísimos estantes con libros. **

**El dichoso librito que necesito para las obras, cuesta 320 pesos, lo bueno es que la editorial se llama fondo de cultura económica (hasta suena a sarcasmo) yo joven y recién empleada, no tengo $$, pero mi hermana mayor me lo comprara wiiii.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Capitulo VIII**

**Contigo estare**

**Bueno, por poquito se quedan hoy sin capitulo, pero ya ven que no. Hoy no tengo mucho que decirles, mas que estoy harta de mi familia, en muchos sentidos son agobiantes.**

**Lean, diviértanse y pásensela chingon!**

- tu eres mas que esas dos mujeres y que muchas mujeres juntas, sino puedes tener descendencia no importa, tu vales tanto y mas con o sin hijos- le decía el profesor de pociones.

- pero, ningún hombre va a querer casarse con una mujer seca, se que se escucha poco ortodoxo, pero es la verdad, nadie me querrá así- volvió a apartar la mirada de el hombre.

-mirame- le pidió y ella lo volvió a ver a los ojos - yo si- le susurro a milímetros de sus labios.

-s...si...sssi que?- dijo algo nerviosa Hermione.

- yo si me casaría contigo, aunque solo fuéramos nosotros dos, solo con tenernos el uno al otro-

Entonces sin esperar, la beso, al principio fue un beso cálido y tierno, pero luego se convirtió en algo mas necesitado y pasional, sus lengua danzaban como un par de serpientes en una guerra mortal, las manos de ella se entrelazaron en sus cabellos y las manos de el se posaron en sus caderas y la acerco mas hacia su cuerpo. Sus corazones parecían querer salirse de sus pechos y fundirse en ese milimétrico espacio entre ambos.

Cuando el oxigeno se hizo necesario se separaron solo un poco, sus labios estaban enrojecidos de la cadena de besos y su respiración era entrecortada.

- digame que no es un sueño, que usted esta aquí- le hablo quedamente la castaña.

- creo que después de besarte, el usted queda en el pasado, Hermione- le regalo una cálida sonrisa.

Ella correspondió enseguida - tienes razón Severus-

Ahora quien tomo la iniciativa fue Hermione, lo beso, como si su vida se fuera en ello y el gustoso acepto la invitación.

Ambos estaban tan envueltos en su mundo que ninguno noto la presencia de un grupo de profesores y de un anciano director en un cuadro, que observaron toda la escena.

- por Merlin! Ayer se estaban peleando y hoy se besan?- decía Mcgonagall a sus compañeros y al retrato de su mejor amigo.

- no se porque te sorprende Minerva, siempre supe que ambos eran muy parecidos y tarde o temprano el destino les uniría- decía el retrato mientras sonreía y desaparecía.

Para después aparecer en el cuadro frente a la feliz ¿Pareja?

- vaya Severus! Quien lo diría, tu y la señorita Granger... Se ven tan bien juntos. Felicidades a los dos- y se marcho.

Los dos se quedaron sin que decir.

**Reviews:**

**Diosa Luna: En general, las mujeres que son talentosas y brillantes, pienso yo, tienen dos opciones, o viven como las mujeres de sex and the city o se juntan con un hombre de la misma categoría que ella. J.K mas bien puse el ejemplo de una mujer brillantemente...estúpida!**

**Pinneapple. X: Algún día te llegara tu Snape jejeje. Ron va a perecer...**

**Qaroinlove: ahora si Beso, beso, beso, beso! jajajaja y si se desocupa nos lo repartimos jajajaja.**

**TequilaNervous: Jajajaja, he escuchado tantas veces lo que tu has dicho, de boca de mi hermana. Lo único grave en el asunto es que ella se cobra con creces lo que me ayuda, por eso mejor estoy trabajando.**

**Los hombres de verdad no alardean de que son hombres, lo son y punto. En toda la extensión de la palabra, en cambio quienes no son auténticos hombres se convierten en unos machitos castrados jejeje. **

**Si me escuchara mi novio! No es machista ni mucho menos, pero dice que los asuntos de feminismo son cosas picudas y de pinzas porque los hombres, como que no se han portado bien, desde que el mundo es mundo, eso me lo comenta. El si se porta bien y por eso lo adoro jaja.**

**Evangeline Snape: Ahora si, estamos en el inicio de lo mero bueno.**

**Cullen-21-gladys: Golpes recibira! **

**Susumiya08: ahora si, aqui esta lo mero bueno! ahora si tiene mas de dos lineas jajaja**

**Eydren Snape: No, no me ha llegado nada. Mi correo es de hotmail. Te lo vuelvo a enviar en un MP.**

**Si lei ese final, por eso me gusto tanto ese fic de deseando y esperando. Psss ofrescanme muchas ideas de tortura al zanahorio y las ponemos a votación, la que gane sera el enfrentamiento y venganza de Snape a Ron.**

**Jejejejeje seee, chiquitos...pero picosos, tu si sabesssss.**

**Te mando mi mail y hay nos andamos leyendo jejeje.**

**Esto es todo y les mando muchos saludos. Bye!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Capitulo IX y X**

**Mi vida sabe a ti**

**Ah! perdónenme la vida, ayer no subí capitulo, el trabajo esta algo complicadito y me canso bastante. Tengo cinco grupos, de cuarenta muchachos y mi horario es de 7am a 1:30 o 2:00pm. Esta bien pelado, y pues ahora me metieron mas presión y, ni pedo. Tengo que trabajar jajajaja.**

**Les mando un saludo enorme y me disculpo por no subir capitulo.**

**N/A: Este capitulo contiene escenas para adultos. Quiza no me salio bien, no se como se escriben textos eróticos, pero siempre hay que experimentar.**

Después de ese beso Hermione se encontraba llena de temores al parecer Snape lo sabia, y no la busco en dos semanas. Ambos tenían en que pensar.

" y si lo hizo por lastima, o caridad, y si simplemente se estaba burlado de mi" su mente rondaba una y otra vez con esos enfermizos pensamientos.

Recostada en su cama, entrada bien la noche tocaron la puerta de su dormitorio, como estaba un poco mas dormida que despierta abrió sin ver quien era el visitante nocturno? Hasta que una voz la saco de su letargo y pego un brinco al escucharle.

- ese Weasley te dejo muchos miedos en esa prodigiosa mente, no es así- le interrogo Snape y continuo.

- yo no soy el, ni ninguno, solo soy yo Severus Snape. Y estoy dispuesto a intentar algo con la mujer que durante mas de seis años me ha desvelado, fascinado, maravillado, me ha irritado, impacientado y retado en este mundo. Se que no soy muy atractivo y no tengo el mejor sentido del humor. Pero desde que te vi en el lago, en clase, en la guerra; empece a sentir necesidad de ti, que supieras que estaría allí incondicionalmente para ti y después de besarte quiero que sepas que deseo mas que nada en este mundo amarte.

Las lagrimas de Hermione lo confundieron un poco, pero le permitió hablar a ella.

-yo siempre te e admirado, cada vez que Ron, Harry o cualquiera hablaba mal de ti te defendía, a pesar de que tu me menospreciaras siempre, hasta que un día empecé a sentir amor, un platónico amor por ti, el que deje en el baúl el día que murió Dumbledore y lo sepulte el día que te mordió Naguini. decidí hacerle caso a Ron, tratar de amarlo y casi lo logre, pero me dejo por no poder ser madre. Y el día que te bese la colegiala enamora volvió a mi-

Ambos se acercaron y se besaron frenéticamente, sus cuerpos pedían a gritos lo que sus almas y sus mentes ordenaban.

Cargo a Hermione y la coloco sobre la cama, lucia espléndida, se recostó sobre ella con el cuidado de no aplastarle y con calma comenzó a besar su cuello

-si...quieres...me...detendré...antes...de...que...yo...no...pueda- a cada palabra repartía besos en su cuello y en el escote de su corta pijama .

- no, no te detengas, por favor! Quiero sentirte, quiero estar contigo- decía Hermione entre leves jadeos de placer.

Snape no dijo nada, con una mano alzo el torso de la chica y con la otra le quito el camisón, la tenía frente a el semi desnuda, automáticamente se lamió el labio superior, la recostó y empezó lamer, besar y succionar sus pechos, dedicando a cada uno su tiempo y degustación.

Su ex alumna se arqueaba de placer, se detuvo un instante para no ir tan rápido, aprovechando se saco la camiseta y la arrojo al suelo, también el pantalón de la pijama fue a dar al mismo lugar, quedando asi, en igualdad de condiciones.

El bóxer de su profesor parecía una carpa y ella ahogo una risita, para después dejarlo a el contra el colchón

- siempre quise hacer esto, pero con alguien que valiera la pena- dijo Hermione y el soltó una risa

Poco a poco bajo la ropa interior de su ex profesor, ya estando fuera la prenda,se sorprendió un poco, nunca había visto un miembro masculino tan estético y viril, el de Ronald era una broma de payasos junto a ese gran monumento. dio un pequeño beso en aquella sensible parte de aquel hombre, que ya en esos momentos había sentido un choque eléctrico gracias a el contacto.

Primero lamió un poco el miembro erecto de Snape y con mucha tranquilidad lo introdujo de a poco a su boca, arrancando un profundo gemido de su amante. Que se hicieron mas frecuentes cuando ella imprimió algo de velocidad. Ya sintiéndose a punto de explotar, la beso apasionadamente y ahora ella estaba sobre el colchón

- es mi turno querida- hablo con dificultad.

Repartió besos en su cuello, bajo a sus clavículas, se detuvo un rato en sus pechos y su ombligo. Cuando llego a el lugar gentilmente separo sus piernas y con bastante precisión se abrió paso entre sus pliegues hasta llegar al pequeño botón de placer.

Su lengua rozo aquel pequeño punto y ella gimió con fuerza, sus movimientos eran pausados y bien coordinados, quería que sintiera, como era hacer el amor, no solo sexo. Cuando ella comenzó a halar sus cabellos y a suplicar aumento mas el ritmo hasta que, a punto de llegar al orgasmo se separo de ella y la beso.

Con cuidado ella tomo su miembro entre sus manos y lo acomodo en su entrada. Lentamente el la comenzó a penetrar, haciéndola sentir cada milímetro de ese hombre que entraba en su ser.

Empezó lento, suave, el nunca evito su mirada, le acariciaba el rostro y besaba sus labios, era la gloria, mas todavía no llegaban al paraíso.

-Sev... Severus oooh! Por favor mas rápido, te lo suplico,necesito sentirte completo en mi- suplico la Gryffindor

Una sonrisa picara se formo en los labios de Snape, al a par de que sus movimientos cobraban intensidad.

Estando cerca de el orgasmo, Severus giro y ella quedo sobre de el.

- tu también tienes que disfrutar , hacer el amor es un acto de dos- le dijo al oído.

Ella comenzó a cabalgarlo, nunca había vivido una experiencia así, era como si por primera vez hiciera el amor.

Llegaron al orgasmo al mismo tiempo, ella se dejo caer sobre el pecho de su amante, el cariñosamente beso sus cabellos y acaricio su cuerpo como si se tratara de una escultura recién tallada.

-Merlin! Mañana no me podré levantar- hablo la chica, su respiración le hacia cosquillas en su pecho.

- despreocúpate, el ejercicio que harías mañana lo superaras hoy-

-¿Que?- levanto su rostro y miro a Severus

-a poco crees que esto es todo? Hermione, Me sorprendes, es la primera vez que te das por vencida tan rápido- el sabia que sus palabras retadoras provocarían a la Gryffindor

-ah! Si, eso lo veremos-

Esa noche no durmieron nada, y bueno en la mañana ningún profesor supo de ninguno de los dos.

**REVIEWS:**

**Pineapple.X: jaja el sufrimiento de Ron, tampoco tarda, solo es cuestion de que a Herm le vaya de lo lindo con Severus y entre el enfrentamiento.**

**Minerva91: Es Dumbledore, el viejo metomentodo jajaja, y en el beso no podía faltar.**

**Qaroinlove: Creo que en este capitulo, confirmaremos que se supone que son.**

**Jajaja, Hermione ahora si disfruto de lo lindo a su querido profesor woooojoooooo.**

**No es una mala idea yeaaaaaah! Esa venganza me gusta mucho, pero hay que poner las venganzas que lleguen, a votación ( si pierdes, puedes hacer lo que AMLO jajaja) lo ultimo si es de el chef de derbez, creo que se llamaba pepe-roni o algo asi XD.**

**Evangeline Snape: quien, no quisiera, en muchos SS/HG, ser la castaña. Jajajajaja**

**Cullen-21-gladys: XD muchas quieren un Snape**

**Diosa Luna: Que buen sujeto es tu marido. El esposo de mi hermana es mas o menos igual, pero el se emboba con las luchas de la wwe XD. (sigo sin entender porque los hombres ven la lucha libre...hombres musculosos, aceitados, en calzoncillos pegados, uno como mujer se justifica de mil maneras, pero los hombres que onda?)**

**Si, creo que se me fue la pata. En la humanidad, antes de la entrada de el patriarcado, la mujer era algo de mucho respeto, además de representar algo mágico y lleno de vida. Por ello el motivo de que las primeras figurillas o "venus" de la humanidad que son consideradas como deidades, son mujeres, con las características optimas para procrear.**

**Desafortunadamente, la entrada de el judaísmo a el mundo antiguo, fue un duro golpe. Tomando en cuenta que los egipcios, babilonios, sumerios etc. Tenían deidades femeninas con un poder desmesurado, eran politeístas y además su relación con la sexualidad de hombres y mujeres, estaba muy bien llevada. Sin embargo el judío, es monoteísta (con un Dios varón), represor y machista hasta decir basta. A la caída de los pueblos de Egipto y Roma, y con el crecimiento de el poder económico judío y el surgimiento de el judío-cristiano. La mujer queda relegada en los altares de la sociedad, a ser un producto de uso común.**

**Lo siento me explaye. Jajaja, pero es mejor aclarar que quedar mal XD.**

**La duda de, si había antes una atracción ya esta resuelta jajaja.**

**Susumiya08: Por ahora van a estar bastante contentos jejeje. Ya despues Ron pagara sus majaderías. Hoy si es maaas largo. (sin albur) **

**Pabaji: Un placer que te este gustando mi fic, trataremos de seguir por este camino y no pasarme de glucosada XP. Jajajaja una risa enorme eso de "y no te metas con mi Ro-Ro".**

**Creo que hay muchos que han leído los libros y visto las pelis de Harry Potter, que detestaron el hecho de que, Hermione se quedara con el destupido, imbécil y tarado de Ron.**

**Un saludo grax por leer.**

**Yue Yuna: jajajaja creo que seria bueno eso de dejarlo "seco", lastima que de el cerebro no se puede, no puedes secar el vacío jajaja. Y total Weasley's siempre existirán. Como Molly tuvo tanto hijo, no se pierde realmente nada.**


	10. Chapter 10

_**Capitulo XI**_

_**un dia especial**_

_Okey! Debo una explicacion enorme. ¿por que Lantano dejo de actualizar el fic, cuando prometio que lo haria de diario? Muy simple, estuve dando clases de teatro a chicos de secundaria durante un mes. Y pues es una labor bastante dificil, preparar clases ensayar las obras, que no se pasen de listos con uno y mil cosas mas. No niego que fue un trabajo esplendido, sin embargo el final fue un reverendo fiasco...muchos problemas para dar funcion y al final de cuentas por una profesora mal plan, me cancelaron la obra de mis chicos. En fin, eso me ha dado bastante inspiracion, pero deben aguardar un poco porque salgo de vacaiones fuera de mi ciudad y no pienso actualizar, por eso les voy a dejar 2 capitulos el dia de hoy...en dos semanas actualizo nuevamente este fic y los otros dos._

_Una vez mas lo siento mucho, pero a veces hay que poner prioridades. Un saludo y gracias por seguir mis locuras literarias._

Estaban a dos días de que comenzara el ciclo escolar. A penas se podían ver, los deberes que ambos tenían que preparar como jefes de casa los tenía mas que atareados. Pero para Severus eso no seria impedimento alguno ese día.

Entro al despacho de su amada ex alumna y la espero un rato, ella llego.

-Severus! Que sorpresa- se lanzo a sus brazos y lo beso con mucha calidez.

- parece que no me has visto en años- hablo el hombre con el tono sarcástico de siempre.

- pues para mi cuatro días lo son- le dio otro beso y el se río

- Que tonto ese Weasley, dejar a una mujer tan perfecta... Aunque bueno, fue mejor para ti y para mi-

Tuvieron una agradable sesión de arrumacos. Aunque no llegando al punto culminante de estos.

-Hermione- le dijo este antes de salir - te espero en la entrada principal a las 8, y no preguntes- y así se salió de el despacho.

Hermione tomo polvos flu y se dirigió a casa de Harry y Ginny. Un ruido se escucho en la chimenea, la pelirroja saco su varita y espero a que se disipara el humo.

- por Merlin! Hermione Jane Granger (N/A: apoco no cuando alguie se enoja con uno, te dicen por tu nombre completo) me espantaste, que quieres que tu nuevo ahijado sea prematuro-

- perdón Ginny- la abrazo - pero necesitaba hablar contigo, es algo muy importante, pero vamos al estudio, aquí no-

Ambas entraron al lugar y se sentaron

- bueno ya! Que es eso que es tan importante y secreto!- le exigió su amiga.

-bueno yo...yo, mmm como te explico- evadió la mirada de su amiga.

- pues con palabras, anda ya y cuenta- dijo la esposa de Potter

Suspiro - llevo unas semanas saliendo con Snape- ya! Lo había dicho.

-¿ Como, como que estas saliendo con Snape, que significa eso?-

- que va a significar Ginny! Que estoy saliendo con el porque es mi pareja, mi amante, mi novio-

La pelirroja parpadeo varias veces.

-cuentamelo todo- le exigió

- eso será para después, ahora lo que necesito es que salgamos por un vestido, Severus me tiene algo preparado para hoy en la noche-

-wow! Entonces andando que tenemos mucho trabajo-

Tomo un par de abrigos y al pequeño James y salieron de casa.

Compraron el vestido, comieron algunas chatarras y cada una regreso a su casa.

Hermione se tomo su tiempo para estar perfecta. Lucia un sencillo vestido azul rey, con algunos detalles de joyería en los tirantes de el mismo. Zapatillas de un azul mucho mas oscuro, un maquillaje sencillo y su cabello recogido por un listón de el mismo color de su vestido.

Salió de sus habitaciones diez minutos antes de las ocho, cuando llego a la puerta principal , el ya la esperaba.

- Siempre luces tan hermosa- esas fueron sus palabras de recibimiento.

- tu también luces muy atractivo todos los días y aun mas con ese traje Muggle- era simple pero trataba de devolver el cumplido.

Severus Snape se acerco a ella y le vendo los ojos con un pañuelo negro.

- no te asustes- dijo, al sentirla un poco tensa - nunca te pasara nada malo a mi lado-

La abrazo con fuerza y desaparecieron de el lugar, una vez mas tenían publico, el retrato de Dumbledore.

- vamos muchacho! Hoy es tu día especial-

**Reviews:**

**Diosa Luna: Los protestantes, segun yo, estan enfermos, locos y ven porqueria donde sea menos en ellos mismos. Yo respeto, pero de vez en cuando me exasperan, no solo con que las verduras son satanicas sino con la evolucion...por dios! Quien carajos cree aun en el creacionismo (personalmente aborresco a los creacionistas) y todavia se burlan de Darwin...malditos locos dementes! Yo tampoco encuentro alguien inteligente con quien debatir de esos temas...bueno tu si! Jejeje**

**Que bueno que te gusto el capitulo, cualquiera de adolescente se enamora de un maestro interesante y atractivo, a una amiga muy querida le paso y sigue perdidamente enamorada de ese sujeto pero el no lo sabe XD.**

**Y pues como el es mas maduro, el la busca a ella, ademas no iba a cometer la misma estupidez que cometio con Lily XP.**

**Perdon por retrasarme tantisimo.**

**Tequila Nervous: mmm no se cual haya sido el problema, en verdad no se XD**

**La historia de lilth es sumamente interesante, y muy acertada, mas bien, pienso yo que es una alegoria a las mujeres que durante toda la historia de la humanidad no nos dejamos inmolar por los varones y que en la sociedad finalmente nos toman como personas frias, calculadoras y sin sentimientos; terrible mentira, por ser exitosa y no dejarse de el terrible machismo no significa dejar de ser mujer, creo que nuestros cromosomas XX siempre seran asi y eso es sinonimo de que somos mujeres o hembras. Sumando que los judios metieron su manota en estos suntos, la cosa se torno mas retorcida y santurrona.**

**Las mujeres somos deposito de la vida, precisamente por ese motivo en la prehistoria la mujer tenia una conotacion magica y misteriosa, ya que el hombre no sabia que era participe de tal acontecimiento, aun asi despues de saberse parte de la nueva vida, seguia teniendo ese respeto por la mujer (por ello tantas diosas en esos tiempos) y volvemos con la burra de los judios que llegaron a establecer a la mujer como un producto comerciable y alli termino el periodo de el matriarcado.**

**Los hombres lloran por cada cosa, dice mi madre "imaginate a un hombre el dia que le baje la menstruacion...lo que les duraria no irian a trabajar y estarian tirados en cama" cosa muy cierta, por eso no les toca jajaja. Pero bueno si unas pocas no seguimos el estandar ya es ganancia par el genero.**

**Evangeline Snape: Creo que ahora si merezco un avada jajajaja...el siguiente cap tambien compensara...o eso espero, por mi bien.**

**Qaroinlove: Ya esta la actualizacion mujer! todo listo y el siguiente capitulo prometo te desangraras.**

**Cullen-21-gladys: Gracias! Espero te guste este y el siguiente.**

**Sayuri Hasekura: Muchas gracias!**

**Minerva91:Pronto paliza y mas accion SS/HG**

**gorgihuddy13: a mi tambien me gusto, no se de que parte de mi cabeza enferma salio jajajaja.**

**Susumiya08: Creo que si iba algo rapido, pero es la primera vez que escribo cosas de ese estilo y hay que ir agarrando practica jajajaja. Actulizado y viene siguiente.**

**Gracias por la espera hay nos vemos!**


	11. Chapter 11

_**Capitulo XII**_

_**and i love her**_

_El titulo es por la cancion de the beatles, la letra me gusta como para algo asi, ¿por que sera? Me gusta y he dicho...bueno a quien no le gusta una rolita de the beatles, de jodido yesterday. Les dejo este hermoso y flamante capitulo._

Después de volver a aparecer, la castaña seguía a ciegas y no había ruido alguno que le indicara en que lugar se encontraba.

- No es la gran cosa, pero espero que te guste- le susurro al oído y le quito el pañuelo.

La vista era hermosa, un bosque a las orillas de el mar y todas las estrellas en su esplendor.

-Severus! esto es tan hermoso- le beso con mucha ternura.

-seguramente tienes apetito, ven-

Ella iba a dar un paso y el noto los tacones tan poco favorecedores para el sitio donde se encontraban, así que agito su varita y sus tacones se hicieron un par de botas azules lo suficientemente femeninas para que aun combinaran con su vestido.

Caminaron un poco y en medio de la nada había una mesa pequeña, iluminada a la luz de las velas.

La comida y los postres estuvieron excelentes. Como Severus sabia que ella estaba en contra de los tratos a los elfos domésticos, el se encargo de todo, mas trabajo. Sin embargo esa noche valía mucho la pena.

Se levanto de su lugar y le tendió la mano, en señal de que ella debía estar de pie. Entonces el hizo algo que Hermione nunca espero, se arrodillo ante ella y saco de su bolsillo una cajita de terciopelo rojo.

-Hermione Jane Granger, aceptarías casarte conmigo- le dijo el mientras abría la cajita.

De allí extrajo un precioso anillo de oro blanco con un diamante en el medio, ni muy ostentoso ni minusculo, la justa medida de la joya.

Por un segundo se aterro " que voy a hacer, esto no es ningún juego, el matrimonio es algo serio. Para ambos es algo serio" pero sus miedos se desvanecieron cuando el beso su mano .

Sonrió ampliamente - Severus Snape Prince, yo acepto tu propuesta de matrimonio-

Coloco el anillo en su dedo y beso su mano, con la devoción que se le da a un rey.

Sus labios se posaron sobre los suyos, y ambos experimentaron un beso distinto a todos, un beso lleno de compromiso, su primer beso como una pareja comprometida a pasar una vida de felicidad.

Sus besos nuevamente se tornaron ardoroso y profundos. Como el sabia que algo así pasaría y aun con mas razón, puesto que llevaban cuatro días sin estar juntos, nuevamente se apareció en otro sitio, una hermosa cabaña.

Hermione ni siquiera le dio tiempo a Severus de llegar a la habitación, lo desnudo apenas estaban frente a la chimenea.

-hasta para esto eres toda una leona de Gryffindor- alcanzo a pronunciar a penas.

Antes de que la castaña se arrodillara y comenzara un maravilloso sexo oral, ocasionando en su ex profesor gemidos llenos de placer y finalmente un orgasmo tan placentero que pensó instantes después que nunca una mujer lo había llevado tan lejos y tan alto, como Hermione lo hizo esa noche.

El por su parte, tambien comenzó a dedicarle besos a todo el cuerpo de su futura esposa, arrancandole gemidos y suspiros de frustración.

-a mi no me place llevarte tan rápido a la cima, me gusta probarte a cada palmo-

Le dijo el antes de abrirse paso entre sus pliegues y lamer los interiores de su ser, pero siempre dejando pausas para así no provocar un orgasmo a destiempo.

-si no quieres que te mate, vas a cojerme ahora!- le grito exasperada la castaña.

Ganando que Severus levantara una ceja y la ignorara.

Sin previo aviso la penetro de una sola estocada, liberando ambos un grito de placer bastante sonoro.

Los vaivenes eran acompasados por los cuerpos de los dos amantes, que aun siendo sorprendidos por los primeros rayos de el astro rey, no concluyeron su faena hasta bien entrado el cenit de la mañana.

Ambos, hombre y mujer

Conocieron sus cuerpos

Y entregados al placer

Supieron entonces

Que nunca mas estrían solos

Se miraron instantes

Antes de desfallecer de cansancio

Y supieron que el amor

Estaba al alcance

De tomarse de las manos

Fin del capitulo

_N/A: Loa versos del final son pura imaginacion poetica mia._


	12. Chapter 12

**Capitulo XIII**

_**Bellísimo asi**_

_Gente bonita! Estamos de vuelta y con mas pila que nunca y muy feliz, las vacaciones me han sentado de maravilla y he podido adelantar el texto bastante, cosa buena para ustedes y para mi. Les voy a dejar cinco capítulos de un solo golpe! Compensando el tiempo de ausencia de mi parte. Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo este fic y espero no les defraude...ya falta poco para que le pateen el trasero al zanahorio jajajaja. Respuesta de reviews en el ultimo capitulo que suba el día de hoy._

_Por cierto, el titulo de el día de hoy, es de una canción hermosa de Laura Pausini...si gustan escucharla adelante, mientras tanto les dejo leer._

_(_**contenido para adultos...mas! Mi mente pervertida jaja)**

Al día siguiente...

_Ambos llegaron a Hogwarts, fueron al gran salón a comer. Entonces fueron interceptados. _

-pequeña Hermione, que hermoso anillo traes en tu mano- le dijo la directora, todos los demás maestros voltearon.

-quien es el afortunado en llevarse a tan inteligente Gryffindor- ha pero si era mas que obvio que el comentario era para Snape.

Este suspiro y hablo - yo Minerva, me voy a casar con ella, en un mes seremos marido y mujer. Eres igual de fastidiosa y metomentodo que tu antecesor-

Todos sus colegas los abrazaron, ella lo tomo bien, Snape, bueno el...no tanto.

Mañana tendrían una orda de niños que custodiar, esos adultos eran lo de menos.

Esa misma tarde recibiría a su mejor amigo, su esposa y su ahijado. Quienes deseaban todos los detalles.

La reunión fue un poco tensa al principio, a pesar de que Harry y Severus ya no se llevaban tan mal pero tampoco tan bien. Sin embargo todo se relajo cuando ambos dijeron las palabras mágicas

- Snape cuida mucho a Hermione, ella es como mi hermana, ya la vi sufrir una vez y espero que no vuelva a ocurrir. Ambos merecen una nueva oportunidad de amar, pero para toda la vida-

- ten por seguro Potter, que voy a cuidar a esta mujer, con mi vida si es necesario. En efecto ambos merecemos amar y esta vez nada lo va a impedir. Pero gracias por preocuparte de ella, siempre serás bienvenido en nuestro hogar.

En ese momento ambos olvidaron quienes eran, estrecharon sus manos y se dieron un cordial abrazo. Segundos después Severus volvió a ser el mismo...bueno casi.

Al salir los invitados, Hermione entrelazo los brazos en el cuello de su prometido.

-sabes! Te has portado excelentemente bien y eso merece un premio excepcional- le ronroneo la castaña

-ha si! Y que es ese premio que me he ganado por limar un poco de asperezas con San Potter-

Lo tomo de la mano y lo llevo a su habitación y de su habitación a el cuarto de baño, una piscina mas hermosa que cualquier otra en el castillo

-lo has hecho alguna vez bajo en agua?- le pregunto coquetamente

-q...que? tu como sabes hacer eso?- regreso la pregunta

-digamos que...sigo haciendo mi tarea, y ahora cállate y déjamelo a mi-

Con tres movimientos de varita, las luces se apagaron, las velas se encendieron y los dos quedaron desnudos.

Ella entro al agua primero y salió solo para tomar a Severus de la mano. Estaba empapada y las gotitas de agua resbalaban por su piel. Provocando al verla salir un deseo y una lujuria incontenible.

Antes de que ella le tomara la mano el la había levantado en brazos y la llevo al agua, en esos instantes ella ahora era la sorprendida

-podemos ir mas despacio, el premio te lo tengo que dar yo a mi y no tu a mi-

-eso lo hubieras pensado antes de posarte ante mis ojos cual venus-

Acto seguido la recostó e introdujo uno de sus dedos en la vagina de Hermione y comenzó un tortuoso y rítmico movimiento dentro de ella, cuando la castaña comenzó a suplicar por

mas, su ex profesor introdujo otro dedo y sus movimientos se volvieron mas bruscos y potentes, hasta que logro en ella un orgasmo...el mismo que provoco que Hermione le dejara una estela de arañazos en su espalda.

-por Merlin! Severus eres un dios de el sexo-

El se limito a sonreír, aunque por dentro se sentía un enorme globo aerostático de ego y felicidad.

Ella le pidió sentarse a la orilla de la bañera, el obedientemente lo hizo.

-ahora es mi turno-

Tomo su pene entre sus finos dedos de su mano derecha y con la izquierda poco a poco fue vertiendo agua tibia en la cabeza de el miembro de su prometido mientras comenzó a estimular el pene de Severus, el cual comenzaba a gemir. Cuando ella comenzó a besar la punta de su miembro no se contuvo mas y comenzó a jadear con mucha fuerza, ella al ver la reacción continuo lamiendo e introduciéndose a la boca el duro órgano hasta que en un grito bastante sensual su amante se derramo en su boca.

- por todos los dioses! Cada vez que haces esto siento que me voy a fundir- respiro profundo.

-ahora viene la mejor parte- le susurro al oído la castaña.

Ambos se acomodaron dentro de el agua, y el dudo un momento.

-es perfectamente normal, no pasara nada...esto es para disfrutar-

ella le acaricio el trasero, después tomo su pene y lo coloco en su entrada.

-amor puedes entrar, no te asustes-

Con un poco de Inseguridad fue introduciendo su pene y las sensaciones placenteras fueron haciéndose presentes en todo su cuerpo.

Sus vaivenes eran lentos e inseguros, era su primera vez en el agua y a pesar de que deseaba hacer las cosas con un mejor ritmo no sabia como seguir, pero ella si.

Mordió su lóbulo de la oreja y luego le susurro -puedes hacer conmigo lo que desees, siempre estaré en tus manos-

La confianza de Severus volvió y su seguridad también, las penetraciones se volvieron mas fuertes, los gritos y los gemidos subieron sus niveles de manera estridente y el agua de la bañera se derramaba por los bordes.

El clímax llego y ambos soltaron un suspiro acompasado, unos minutos mas tarde salieron de la bañera y se dieron cuenta como había quedado el lugar.

-diablos! Que bueno que somos magos, sino esto seria imposible de limpiar-

-jajajajaja supongo que si, pero ahora lo mejor será comer algo, sino un día de estos moriremos-

Se cubrieron con un par de batas de baño y a un movimiento de varita de Severus la bañera, muda testigo de la faena de ex alumna y profesor, quedo reluciente.

Después de comer, la fiesta siguió un par de veces mas, hasta que por fin el cansancio venció y durmieron.

Cuatro semana después de iniciado el curso, varios profesores propusieron una salida a Hogsmade y muchos chicos salieron de paseo, eso hacia de el día algo para disfrutar.

Ambos estaban abrazados, tirados sobre la hierba. Como era sabido que los jefes de casa de Gryffindor y Slytherin estaban comprometidos, esas acciones las podían hacer con cierta libertad.

-Hermione- le hablo

-mmmm, que pasa Severus?- se estiro como gato y se acurruco mas contra su pecho.

-sabes algo de la repulsión mágica?- le hablo algo bajito


	13. Chapter 13

**Capitulo XIV **

_**Pequeña serenata diurna**_

_Capitulo numero catorce y contando...en verdad no se cuantos capítulos mas dure este fic, pero estoy pensando ahora en la conclusión, se aceptan ideas. Ya casi nos acercamos al enfrentamiento entre Severus y Ron...correrá sangre! (a por cierto falta boda y luna de miel O.O)_

_El titulo del capitulo es por la canción de Silvio Rodriguez, no se si queda pero me encanta._

_Les dejo leer._

Hermione se sorprendió un poco, no sabia la respuesta.

-no, la verdad es que nunca lo había escuchado-

- vaya, por fin se algo que tu no- su tono sarcástico de siempre.

-sino fuera porque te amo ya te habría golpeado, pero...ilustrame-

-lo explicare- ella asintió - la repulsión mágica, es algo poco común. Cuando un mago y una bruja se casan, tienen hijos, sin embargo hay veces en que cuando un mago y una bruja se casan y no pueden procrear, esto se puede deber a la esterilidad de una de las dos partes, o a la repulsión mágica, esta consiste en que la magia de uno de los dos magos no es apta para el otro, puesto que una de las dos es muchísimo mas débil, y no es posible el embarazo y por ello no pueden tener descendencia. El test repulsión mágica generalmente no lo hacen porque es algo que no se presenta, salvo raros casos- finalizo la clase.

- es muy interesante amor, pero a que viene todo esto?-

Dio un suspiro algo fastidioso, ella parecía no entender

- llevamos ya viviendo juntos mas de cuatro semanas y en todo ese tiempo tu nunca...- se aclaro la garganta -tu nunca has presentado tu periodo menstrual- eso era un poco incomodo.

- bueno Sev, a veces por la tensión nuestros periodos se detienen y...- el cerebro de Hermione le grito.

" que no te das cuenta imbécil, quizá Ron y tu tenían esa repulsión mágica y por eso no podían tener hijos, además el factor que menciona Severus es importante, desde aquella noche de el compromiso no te ha bajado y..." alguien interrumpió sus pensamientos.

-Granger! Que no entendió la clase?- le dijo su prometido con un tono de suficiencia.

- entonces puede que yo...yo, este embarazada?- le pregunto con un poco de nervios e incredulidad.

- si, puede que seamos padres- sintió como su camisa se humedecía por las lágrimas de su mujer.

El la estrecho mas contra su pecho y la dejo llorar largo rato. El no dijo ni una palabra, espero a que ella fuera quien le dijera como se sentía.

-s... Severus, tu...tu crees que si esto es verdad seré una buena madre?-

Snape se reincorporo y alzo una ceja.

- serás una excelente madre, de eso no hay duda alguna, además tu sola no vas a criar hijos, yo también tendré que estar allí. Es un trabajo que llevaremos los dos-

-ósea que...no estas molesto, yo pensé que tu no querías tener...-

- y a usted, señorita Granger, quien le dijo que yo estaría molesto por que la mujer que mas amo en el mundo me podría dar una felicidad mas en mi vida-

Le extendió la mano para que se levantara y así lo hizo. La abrazo y la beso con muchísima ternura.

-nunca dudes, que siempre me harás el hombre mas feliz y pleno de el mundo- le susurro.

Comenzaron a caminar hacia el lago y Hermione le hablo.

-Sev dime una cosa, como podemos saber si la repulsión mágica entre Ronald y yo era el problema y que tu y yo seremos padres-

-muy sencillo, solo necesitamos algo de cabello de el zanahorio y el tuyo, mediante una poción lo sabremos...del embarazo es mas sencillo aun, la poción ya esta lista desde hace una semana- esto ultimo acompañado de un guiño.

-le pediré a Ginny ese favor, pero cuando podemos hacer esa prueba?-

-ahora mismo, necesitamos la poción recién hecha para que el test no de un falso negativo...y yo se de alguien que demostró ser una excelente pocionista y podría ser mi asistente el día de hoy- la tomo de la mano

Ella lo soltó y corrió hacia el castillo -y que esperas...vamos ya!-

Severus desapareció y reapareció a espaldas de Hermione, la tomo por la espalda y en abrir y cerrar de ojos estaban en el laboratorio de pociones.

-me podrías haber esperado- se separo de ella - es hora de ponernos a trabajar y mas te vale que esta vez no corras a casa de la señora Potter y mejor te aparezcas en su puerta...si es que quieres que esto sea rápido- le hablo como hace años.

- si profesor Snape...acaso también bajara puntos a mi casa-

-creo que si vuelves a hablarme así, te llevare a la cama y no sabremos de los dos en todo el día...vete ya!-

La castaña desapareció.

Ginny y Harry estaban esa tarde en casa y les sorprendió un poco la visita de Hermione.

-vaya Herms! Desde que estas en Hogwarts no vienes a visitarnos tan seguido, a que debemos tu visita- pregunto la pelirroja

- déjala en paz Ginny! A penas llega y ya la estas acosando, pero bueno Herms, a que debemos tu visita?-

-verán, necesito pedirles algunos cabellos de Ron-

La pareja se miro algo extrañada.

-no intentaras hacer algo extraño verdad- le cuestiono la pelirroja.

Ella solo se río -claro que no! Pero bueno pueden o no?-

Harry desapareció y apareció frente a su amiga, le extendió la mano y le entrego unos cabellos pelirrojos.

-aquí tienes y espero una explicación de esto porque Ron me la va a pedir-

Beso y abrazo al señor y la señora Potter y partió de regreso.

-ya tengo los cabellos, ahora a trabajar-

Snape dejo el libro que tenía en sus manos -vaya! Estamos impacientes, a trabajar-

Tres horas de mezclar,cortar, hervir, revolver, triturar y decantar, fueron suficientes para que la poción estuviera lista.

-ahora Granger, como ultimo paso vamos a agregar los cabellos de el señor Weasley y cinco segundos después el tuyo...lista?-

-si profesor-

-pues que esperas Granger-

Incorporo a la poción los cabellos de Ron y luego los suyos...tras unos instantes y y un ligero humo la coloración de la pócima era azul oscuro.

- Severus? Que quiere decir ese color?-

-eso significa que...-


	14. Chapter 14

**Capitulo XV**

_**A red letter day**_

_Un capitulo mas y contando XD. El titulo del cap es por una canción de pet shop boys (mi grupo favorito) amo y adoro esta canción. _

_Las cosas empiezan a marchar de lo mejor para esta pareja jajaja._

_En el capitulo anterior..._

Incorporo a la poción los cabellos de Ron y luego los suyos...tras unos instantes y y un ligero humo la coloración de la pócima era azul oscuro.

- Severus? Que quiere decir ese color?-

-eso significa que... Que el estúpido de Ronald Weasley no era apto para una mujer tan maravillosa como tu-

- entonces yo...no soy estéril?-

-no, no lo eres. Digamos que el es tan poca cosa que su magia no era apta para la tuya...el siempre fue el problema, no tu-

-eso me tranquiliza de sobre manera, pero ahora viene la prueba mas importante, la de embarazo-

Severus solamente asintio y no dijo ni una palabra, se limito a abrir un estante y sacar un hermoso frasco de cristal rosa y se lo entrego.

-debes tomarlo de un solo trago, recostarte y esperar cinco minutos-

-esta bien!-

Hermione salió seguida de Severus hacia el despacho y allí ambos se sentaron en el diván.

-estas lista amor?-

-mmm, si lo estoy-

Actos seguido, destapo el frasco y este soltó un ligero vapor blanquecino. Lo bebio de un trago y recostó su cabeza en las piernas de Snape y suspiro largamente.

-no te angusties, pase lo que pase yo estaré contigo, de eso no hay duda alguna-

Mientras le decía eso descubrió el vientre de Hermione y comenzó a acariciarlo con muchísimo cuidado, al cabo de cinco minutos la piel de su vientre comenzó a despedir un tenue y hermoso brillo dorado.

Snape detuvo sus caricias y como ella tenía sus ojos cerrados no pudo notar el brillo, su ex profesor se inclino y la beso suavemente.

-abre los ojos y mira tu vientre-

-que?-

-anda hazlo-

Poco a poco abrió los ojos y miro su vientre con el destello dorado, las lagrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos y abrazo a Severus.

-Severus! Vamos a ser padres! Vamos a ser padres...tu y yo tendremos un hermoso bebe-

-o una hermosa bebe igual a su madre- le contesto el con dulzura.

Ambos se abrazaron y a pesar de ser un hombre adusto y sarcástico algunas lágrimas se resbalaron por sus mejillas, jamás habría imaginado que después de sufrir tanto por Lily, ser doble agente, matar a su mejor amigo y fingir su propia muerte, encontraría al final de su martirio la mayor felicidad de todas, una esposa maravillosa y próximamente un hijo de ambos...eso era una compensación absoluta del destino hacia el.

Se abrazaron y besaron un rato, Hermione lo convenció de ir a casa de Harry para contarle la noticia y este estaba tan feliz que accedió a una sola petición.

-Hermione! Es la segura vez que vienes hoy, ahora Ginny no esta...espero que como vienes con el profesor te quedes un buen rato...y hablando de usted...dígame porque esta tan sonriente?-

-no te pases Potter! aun no somos tan amigos para que me hables de ese modo. Pero si, en estos momentos soy el hombre mas feliz de esta tierra-

-y yo la mujer mas feliz!- tercio la castaña.

-y se puede saber porque?- Harry comenzó a sospechar algo grande.

-vamos a ser padres- se adelanto Snape.

-voy a tener un hijo Harry!-

El niño que vivió abrió los ojos mas de lo normal, esbozo una sonrisa. Felicito con un apretón de manos a su ex profesor y secreto guardián, y abrazo con fuerza a Hermione.

-muchas felicidades Herms! No sabes cuan feliz me hace que vas a ser madre...pero júrame que yo seré su padrino-

-mientras tu tampoco termines en Azkaban como Black- le comento sarcástico Snape.

-claro que no! Bueno me permiten o no ser el padrino de el o la bebe?- insistio.

-claro que si Harry! No importa lo que diga su padre...tu vas a ser el padrino de mi hijo-

Snape arqueo una ceja, pero no podía evitar estar feliz ante todo eso, incluso tener un vinculo familiar con un Potter.

-así que después de todo no estabas seca...solo no querías tener hijos conmigo-

Esa era la inigualable voz de Ronald Weasley, quien acababa de aparecer hacia pocos instantes en casa de su hermana.

-a ti te quería ver mal nacido...- respondio Snape ante la ofensa.

Ni Hermione ni Harry tuvieron tiempo de reaccionar y detenerlo.

Después de el cordial saludo de Ron...Severus Snape se fue encima del joven Weasley y lo golpeo varias y repetidas veces.

**CONTINUARA...AQUI VIENE LO BUENO JOVENES!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Capitulo XVI**

**Helter Skelter**

_Nos ponemos rockerones con helter skelter, canción suficiente para la golpiza que le espera en este capitulo a Ron, jajaja creo que hasta sus nietos van a saber la humillación que viene jajajajajaja. Ya cumpli subir los cinco capítulos, este me tarde, por ver unos vídeos de "Paul is dead" jejejejeje, en fin...mañana voy a ver Harry Potter en 3D (recuerdo una conversación entre unos amigos y yo – wey para que vas a ver resident evil en 3D?- me miran feo – como para que pendeja...pues para que se nos caiga encima Milla Jovovich! espero se me caiga encima Daniel Radcliffe y Tom Felton y todos los guapos jajajaja sueño XD)._

_Bueno ahora si a lo que vamos... una golpiza segura!_

_Este capitulo es dedicado a todos los que me leen y odian a Ron, espero no decepcionar con el merecido que Snape le coloco al zanahorio._

_También le dedico el capitulo a mi mega comadre Qaroinlove, eres la ondita. Jajajajaja._

_Ahora a leer!_

_Severus Snape se fue encima del joven Weasley y lo golpeo varias y repetidas veces en el rostro, después lo tomo de el cuello de la camisa y lo saco de la casa de Potter. _

-no voy a ensuciar tu casa con sangre de marrano- con eso lo aventó a la calle.

Se quito el saco y arremango su blanca camisa, esto al tiempo que Ronald se comenzaba a recuperar en el suelo de los golpes y Harry, la castaña y Ginny que recien llegaba, estaban afuera de la casa.

-vamos! Anda! Si eres tan hombre como para insultar a mi mujer, enfréntate a mi en un duelo...que esperas, aquí tenemos un auror así que será el testigo de el duelo y todo esto será legal, verdad Harry?-

Harry lo miro y pensó:

"okey! Snape me acaba de decir por mi nombre después de haber usado mil frases despectivas acompañadas de mi apellido...bueno algo bueno habré hecho" pensó Harry.

- claro Snape Yo puedo ser el juez de el duelo-

-pero Harry tu eres mi mejor amigo, mi hermano, porque apoyas a ese murciélago y no a mi?- espeto Ron.

-como que porque? Si eres lo suficientemente hombre para insultar y sobajar a mi mejor amiga, la que nunca dudo de mi, creo que puedes tener un duelo con Snape...además a el le debo una y mil mas... Después de todo es hora que te lleves un merecido por patán-

Ginny y Hermione se sentaron en la sillas que había fuera de la casa y solo pusieron un escudo para poder ver el espectáculo desde allí.

-vaya Hermione! Snape y tu van a tener hijos, serán todos unos devoralibros como sus padres jaja-

-será maravilloso poder tener hijos a lado de un hombre tan maravilloso y leal como lo es Severus-

-mejor que mi hermano lo es, además es el hombre perfecto para ti, ahora veamos como le parten el trasero en cuatro a mi hermano-

Harry se puso en medio de ambos hombre que estaban frente a frente.

-por el poder que me confiere el ministerio de magia, declaro legal el duelo entre Severus Snape y Ronald Weasley. Aquel que falte al reglamento de los duelos mágicos perderá automáticamente y será obligado a disculparse de manera publica ante el duelista vencedor...que comience el duelo!-

Ambos hicieron el saludo obligatorio, se colocaron uno a espaldas de el otro y avanzaron 15 paso, dieron vuelta y se colocaron en sus respectivas posiciones de ataque.

-no podrás vencerme! Estúpido murciélago- alego Ron

Snape sonrio socarronamente y lanzo el primer hechizo

-Furnunculus- pronuncio bajo el profesor.

Al instante Ron comenzo a llenarse de forunculos en todas las partes de su cuerpo, soltando un grito de horror digno de una pelicula de terror.

-ha si! Maldito bastardo ahora veras!...sectumsempra- Grito el pelirrojo

Hermione y Harry soltaron una risotada al ver la ineptitud de su amigo, al a par que Snape bloqueaba sin problemas aquel hechizo creado por el.

-que estupido eres Weasley, de todos los cabeza de cerillo de tu casa, tu eres el mas estupido de todos... Reducio- grito Snape

Mientras apuntaba la entre pierna del pelirrojo, el cual por mas que intento no pudo evitar que el hechizo se estrellara en su entrepierna y soltó un grito mas, al notar que lo poco que le quedaba de esa minúscula parte que a el le gustaba llamar hombría.

-ahora veras, esto no se va a quedar asi...cru...-

Todos contuvieron la respiración por un instante, menos Snape, quien reacciono mas rápido que el lento de Ron.

-Langlock- dijo entre risas.

Antes de terminar de pronunciar el hechizo prohibido, la lengua de el zanahorio se pego a su paladar y quedo mudo.

- Para que aprendas a no hablar cuando no se te es ordenado! Eres un tonto, otro poco y estarías camino a Azkaban...expeliermus-

Al dejarlo desarmado, sonrio con suficiencia y comenzo a acercarse a el

-inmovilus-

Ronald callo de cara al suelo y Harry rio por lo bajo, era su amigo pero esa humillación se la merecía, además como violo una regla del duelo, pagaría todavía mas caro sus osadías con la castaña.

-Ahora te voy a dejar un recuerdo para toda la vida, pelirrojo bastardo!

De una patada en las costillas lo volteo

-mírame...que me mires te digo!- el chico no tuvo mas opción.

-ahora si me las vas a pagar... calvitium sempitemus-

El abundante y rojo cabello de Ron, comenzó a caerse frente a los ojos de todos.

- El hechizo que acabo de aplicar en ti, te dejara calvo de por vida, aunque te apliquen pociones o lo que quieras no funcionara, tu calvicie sera inocultable, sera un recordatorio diario de que debes ser respetuoso con las mujeres, sobre todo con Hermione. Espero que tu humillación sea suficiente y sino es así, te buscare y me encargare de hacerte pagar hasta que me canse...voy a contar hasta tres y te vas a largar de aquí lo mas rápido posible...una (mentalmente elimino el inmovilizador) dos...tres!-

Ronald Weasley se reincorporo y antes de que desapareciera, vasto un movimiento de varita para dejarlo desnudo y que adonde quiera que fuera, llegara, completamente...desnudo.

Al termino de el duelo, Hermione corrió y beso con mucha felicidad a su futuro marido, solo fueron interrumpidos por los carraspeos de Harry.

- Pobre Ronald, después de esta humillación, no me veré en la necesidad de acusarlo con el ministerio por tratar de utilizar una maldición imperdonable, en fin...S..Se-

- Harry...ya puedes decirme Severus, hace un tiempo que he dejado de odiarte, a tu padre no que quede claro, pero tu, te pareces mucho a tu madre, eres tan leal como ella- sonrio mientras tomaba de la mano a la castaña.

- esta bien Sev...Severus!- se rasco la cabeza.

-Bueno, si gustan, entremos a la casa a celebrar el nuevo integrante de la familia y la golpiza que le propinaron a mi hermano, vale?- comento Ginny.

Snape y Hermione se miraron y asintieron, entraron a la casa y su sorpresa fue grande, al encontrarse a muchos de sus viejos amigos, Tonks y Lupin con los demás integrantes de la orden, una gran parte de el clan Weasley y todo el cuerpo docente de Hogwarts.

-sorpresa!- gritaron todos.

El rostro de Hermione estaba feliz aunque muy sorprendido y el de Snape era una poesía, molestia, vergüenza y un poco de felicidad.

La castaña le pregunto a Ginny

-Amiga...pero como paso esto?-

-recuerdas cuando fui por unas bebidas durante la batalla- la chica asintió – mande un patronus a todos para contarles la noticia y que vinieran-

La castaña abrazo a su amiga y después miro a Snape, quien estaba rodeado de la mayoría de los hombres quienes lo aconsejaban para ser un buen padre, el solo miraba y de vez en cuando soltaba algún comentario ácido hasta que llego su enemigo de toda la vida, Sirius Black.

-Asi que el gran Severus Snape se va a casar y va a tener hijos-

Para sorpresa de todos Snape se paro enfrente de el y en lugar de darle un puñetazo le extendió la mano y Sirius simplemente lo abrazo. Todos aplaudieron que por fin la enemistad se había terminado.

-vaya esa mujer te cambio por completo Severus!-

- es lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida, lo mejor-

La fiesta empezo y termino con charlas amenas y alguna que otra pregunta embarazosa que la pareja supero sin problemas.

Al salir de la casa de los Potter, caminaron un rato por Godrick Hollow y se detuvieron frente al cementerio

- vamos a entrar- le comento Severus a Hermione

-vamos amor-

Ambos estaban frente a la tumba de James y Lily Potter, Snape conjuro un ramo de lirios y lo coloco en la tumba, tomo de la mano a su futura esposa.

- Lily, muchas gracias por todo, fuiste una excelente amiga y yo fui terrible contigo, espero que lo que hice por tu pequeño hijo sea suficiente disculpa, yo te quise mucho. Pero ahora estoy enamorado con locura de la mujer mas maravillosa, así que es mejor despedirme de ti y dejarte descansar, gracias por todo y dile a James que donde quiera que estén te cuide mucho. Adios-

Algunas lagrimas resbalaron por sus ojos y Hermione no entendio muy bien.

-no pienses que lloro de tristeza, lloro de alegría, pase tantas penas por esto y ahora todo se ha arreglado y tu y quien viene en camino son mi presente y mi futuro...te amo Hermione Jane Granger-

- yo tambien te amo Severus Snape...y ahora vámonos a casa, mereces el mejor premio de el mundo- lo beso suavemente.

- mi mejor premio eres tu- le ronroneo al oído

-quiero hacerlo en el aula de pociones profesor-

- señorita Granger...concedido-

Ambos desaparecieron en medio de la noche...aquella noche que tampoco fue para dormir.

Fin de el capitulo 16.

**Reviews: **

**Qaroinlove: que mas te digo! Gracias por tus comentarios y animarme a seguir escribiendo y sobre todo porque siempre escribes algo para que me ría como loca, aunque mi madre me vea feo jajajaja. Lo vuelvo a decir eres la neta.**

**Minerva91: cuando Snape le aplico el reducio a Ron recordé tu review, espero te guste este capitulo. Y de los hijos ya ves que si se pudo.**

**Evangeline Snape: jajajaja ok, gracias por perdonarme la vida XD, ya vez que ahora si trate de compensar el retraso.**

**Cullen-21-gladys: Es un amor, gracias por seguir leyendo!**

**Eydren Snape: Gracias! Por poco olvido boda y luna de miel, pero gracias por recordármelo jajaja. Jajaja el kamasutra completo...aunque no es mala idea heee.**

**Si recibí tus correos, muy buenos por cierto y también cheque tu dirección de deviantart, tu muy bien tu muy bien!...por cierto ya cheque tu vídeo, esta muy padre, con que programa lo creaste? Es que yo quiero hacer de esos vídeos y nomas no se como jajajajaja.**

**TequilaNervous: jajaja, fogoson el asunto, lo bueno es que no me sale bien escribir esas cosas XD, espero te guste el combo de capítulos.**

**Susumiya08: Pues si fue mal plan lo de la obra, pero nada que se pueda solucionar en un futuro.**

**Por ti subí cinco capítulos, para que veas!**

**Jajaja las vacaciones me inspiraron para que sigan como conejos jajajaja.**

**Qaroinlove: O.O eso de mi inspiraron vacacional tiene algo de razón..pero no toda heee! paso a tu profile para ver que tal va todo por allá y con que me sorprendes vale! Y Severus es mio solo mio! no te lo doy, pero si quieres te lo presto XD. Maxima violencia en este cap, wohooooooo!**

**Diosa Luna: Ron es un tarado, eso es un hecho y Snape lo sabe...ahora es turno de que el se lo haga saber al zanahorio jojojojojo.**

**Snapy: Jajajaja soy una mente malvada, generalmente dejo los capítulos de los fics con suspenso para dejarlos picados jajajaja. Creo que le bajo mas que los dientes wooo! Gracias por comentar.**

**Gracias a todos por comentar y seguir leyendo, me animan mucho y pues todavía quedan capítulos mas para darle conclusión a esto, vale! Les mando un abrazo y hay nos vemos!**

**P.D chale! Quizá mañana vaya sola como perro a ver Harry Potter, a mi novio no le gusta y trabaja hasta tarde y mis amigas pottermaniacas están de vacaciones buaaaaaa, y en casa todos tienen vida.**


	16. Chapter 16

He vuelto! Resurgí de mis cenizas como el ave fenix...naaaaaaaaaaaaa...ahora que termine les explico.

**Capitulo XVII**

(CAPITULO INTERMEDIO...Cartas)

Tras la paliza a Ron, los preparativos de la boda no se hicieron esperar...

Los preparativos corrieron a cargo de Molly y Narcisa, si después de mucho ambas mujeres cayeron en cuenta que no eran tan diferentes, ambas amaban a sus familias sobre todas las cosas y echar la casa por la ventana si es que de una fiesta se trataba. Las cosas no podían ser mas equilibradas, la buena organización de la pelirroja y la elegancia de la rubia.

La noche anterior, los amigos de ambos irrumpieron la tranquilidad de ambos para separarlos una noche antes de la boda. Sirius, Remus y Harry se llevaron a Severus a Grimmauld Place, Ginny, Luna y Molly llevaron a Hermione a la Madriguera. Resignados se marcharon por rumbos distintos.

Las chicas le prepararon una fiesta sencilla a la castaña, su madre habia llegado a gracias a Arthur a la casa de los Weasley, ambas matriarcas se encargaron de preparar comida deliciosa y muchas bebidas fuertes y deliciosas, juegos y regalos. Pero eso si a las ocho de la noche mandaron a Hermione a dormir para que no amaneciera con la cara hinchada por la falta del sueño.

Por otro lado los chicos, por orden de Harry no fueron a un antro de mala muerte a pasar la despedida de soltero de Snape, a pesar de las mil y un excusas que Sirius pudiese ofrecer. En cambio, llevaron botana cervezas muggles y vinos mágicos, y musica de todo tipo para pasar un buen rato. Harry le contaba al pelinegro lo maravilloso que es casarse y formar una familia, que ahora el también seria bendecido con tan buena fortuna. Remus por su parte le auguraba una buena relación y sobre todo la diferencia que es educar jóvenes en Hogwarts a criarlos porque son tu sangre y tu vida. Sirius de vez en cuando contaba chistes pero una vez que las copas se le subieron confeso que el también hubiera deseado encontrar a su mujer ideal y formar una relación duradera. El chico que vivió y el licántropo mandaron a dormir a Snape a las ocho de la noche, asegurando que el día de mañana seria bastante ajetreado.

Ambos entraron a sus respectivas habitaciones y con un suspiro se sentaron en las camas, al mismo tiempo los dos llamaron a sus lechuzas y comenzaron a escribirse. Al cabo de un rato ambos mandaron a sus aves una a la madriguera otra a grimmauld place.

Hermione: Estos locos nos han secuestrado, me mandaron a dormir ahora, ya que según ellos lo necesitare mañana. Yo lo único que necesito es verte que me tomes la mano y me digas que todo va a estar bien, que todo sera un éxito y al final de la fiesta huiremos lejos por unas semanas, que compensemos esta noche por una eternidad de dias como esposos.

Harry y Lupin nos desean lo mejor y se que así sera, incluso el pulgoso de Black se siente feliz.

Pero lo mas importante es que me regalaste la oportunidad de hacerte feliz, de amarte y hacerte ver que eres tan valiosa por ser solo tu, solo Hermione Granger.

Te juro que seremos felices, que nos amaremos hasta ser unos vejetes tan irracionales como Dumbledore, formaremos una familia con muchos hijos, mascotas, una casa enorme, lo que tu quieras yo te lo daré y sino existe juro que lo inventare para ponerlo en tus sagradas manos, mi princesa del sol.

Con todo mi amor Severus Tobias Snape

Severus: Me han mandado a dormir a estas horas y ellas se han quedado a festejar, puedes creerlo, hasta mi madre se va a desvelar y yo estoy aqui. No me dejan verte, me secuestran y me encierran en una habitación, he de sincerarme contigo y decirte que estoy algo asustada y nerviosa, mi cuerpo hormiguea de saber que a partir de mañana compartiremos nuestra vida, y lo espantoso de todo esto es que no te puedo ver y abrazarme a tu pecho como cada noche y me digas que no hay nada que temer, que estarás aquí, todos los días para salvarme, como estuviste desde aquel día que me besaste, me liberaste de el pésimo recuerdo de Ron, y ahora eres mi presente y mi futuro.

Nunca imagine que el hombre que ame durante algún tiempo en secreto este a punto de desposarme con el, ese hombre maduro de ojos negros como la noche sin luna, de aura enigmática y un corazón que es una piedra preciosa, que cada átomo de ese ser esta a punto de ser mio.

Cargo en mi ser el fruto de toda esa historia tuya y aquella historia mía que culmina con felicidad y un nuevo ser que gracias a sus padres podrá ver un mundo sin maldad.

Te amo Severus, con todo lo que eres y no eres te amo, y así va a ser toda la eternidad, toda mi vida.

Te amamos, te ama: Hermione Jane Granger

Ambos leyeron sus cartas y se sintieron dichosos de saberse amados. Estaban acompañados a pesar de tanta distancia, cada letra estaba grabada con fuego en sus almas, todo pintaba un futuro mucho mucho mejor.

**Bueno gente que les digo, cinco meses de ausencia en FF he vuelto. Y bueno creo que merecen una explicación. Empezaremos por lo básico! Como sabrán (o no) yo empiece a leer FF porque estuve un doloroso año fuera de la universidad por no salir del bachillerato a tiempo, entonces un buen día encontré la pagina y me puse a leer, al poco rato me anime a escribir un fic y sin darme cuenta ya tenia tres proyectos en mis manos, este fue el ultimo que hice en un arranque de inspiración. El punto es, que hace cinco meses, el 9 de agosto para ser precisos entre a la universidad, no a la carrera que quería sino a mi segunda opción, que se llama letras clásicas...es allí donde radica mi problema de ausencia. Creí que esa carrera seria mas sencilla, dos idiomas y yo con "facilidad" para las lenguas, el problema fue que son dos idiomas de lo mas complicados griego antiguo y latín, si al mismo tiempo dos horas tres veces por semana en el turno matutino, y evidentemente me enfrente a un monstruo llamado carrera. Bueno después de mi odisea personal en esa cosa loca, opte por quedarme allí y prepararme para ser filóloga (osea alguien que se encarga de los libros antiguos...es mas complicado de explicar). Ahora dirán y cual es el drama, cuando menos para mi fue la sintaxis, mi español esta por los suelos ¬¬U y bueno, ser traductor de Catulo y Esquilo no es fácil, mas cuando hay profesores incompetentes para enseñar! Y para colmo de mis males vivo a dos horas de la escuela y el metro del D.F no ayuda mucho en las mañanas,reprobé latín y la porquería es seriada porque la llevare ocho semestres, que frustrante . En fin he allí el porque de mi ausencia y espero en estas vacaciones poner mucho de mi parte y un poco de lo que he aprendido en la carrera para darles mejores capítulos vale!**

**Reviews:**

**TequilaNervous: jejeje , trate de hacer mas cruel ese capitulo porque recordé tu infinito odio al zanahorio.**

**Susumiya08: naaa los escritores estamos al servicio de nuestros lectores y hay veces que debemos dedicar capítulos a los seguidores!**

**Que alegría que te gusto la paliza y todas las cosas que he puesto al rededor de la pareja.**

**Bueno me tarde siglos en actualizar pero volví y a pesar de que restan pocos capis espero disfrutes este y el que viene al igual que yo disfrute haciéndolos.**

**Evangeline Snape: veo que rindio fruto la paliza que le propino Snape al tarado de Ron, gracias por el apoyo.**

**Cullen-21-gladys:me encantan tus reviews sencillos, concisos me gusta y me gusta que te guste lo que escribo, gracias por seguirme**

**Eydreen Snape: jajajaj creo que mas fuerte ya no me daba la imaginación!**

**Detalles del bebe pronto**

**si he visto tus correos y vídeos! Gracias por tomarte la molestia de enviarnos el material :)**

**AliceC.-Whitlock: jejejeje see es una excelente dupla! **

**Queen-lust: oh! Es un honor que leas mi fic y que te haya gustado porque he leído los tuyos y en verdad me agradan!**

**Eileen Prince Snape: jejejejeje ya ves que aquí tenemos a la gente esperando a ver que pasa en cada cap y me encanto leer tus impresiones seguiditas jaajaja! Un gusto**

**Mrs. Gonzales: que bueno que te han gustado algunos de mis diálogos, y que te guste la historia**

**Mama Shmi: Ya esta la actualización, y se parecerá un poco a los dos ya veras, les tengo preparado algo bueno!**

**Premonición posible...yeah!**

**Bueno hasta aqui llegamos por hoy! Mañana les subo el capitulo mas interesante que he escrito de mis fics y espero les agrade.**

**Se les quiere mucho y hay nos vemos**

**P.D quien no los ha leído les recomiendo la trilogía de los libros los juegos del hambre! Me avente el primero en dos noches y el segundo va por el mismo camino jejeje!**


End file.
